


My Scared little Human (Pennywise X Child!Reader)

by xXMidgardian_Child_With_No_BrainXx



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based off the new movie...., Bill Skarsgård as Bill gray/pennywise, F/M, Here we go!, Idk where this is gonna go but, Just Pennywise not killing you, eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMidgardian_Child_With_No_BrainXx/pseuds/xXMidgardian_Child_With_No_BrainXx
Summary: you are depressed, and alone....pennywise tries to cheer you up after finding you down in the sewers, curled up in a scared little ball, but you aren't scared of him, only what's up outside of the sewers. (you are homeless)





	1. Escaping The Streets and Pennywise finds you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck, welp, here I go!

Everything was a blur.

 

you were alone, on the streets. 

 

you were cold, like there was nothing to warm you but the torn up clothes on your back.

 

your parents left you behind in this town called Derry, you witnessed the deaths of many people, the bad things that happen here, but you didn't know what it was that was killing everyone off.

 

as you were trying to find somewhere to go, you were stopped, being covered by a bag over your head, kicking and screaming, trying to get out of the very bad situation you were bound to be in if you didn't act quickly. your Weak little arms,behind your back and you continued to kick. then you felt yourself hit a cold surface.

 

You heard a scream of pain from outside the bag and then it was quiet, you were alone again. 

 

Breathing heavily, you removed the bag from your head and quickly ran as far as your weak legs could take you. you stopped at the sewer pipe near the river, in the forest you were in, and sat there for a second.

 

Then you went in, as it started pouring, looking for a place to hide. you found a hole in the wall, with childrens clothing in it and a music box. without any thought about it you went in there. sitting in the corner, hugging at your knees, tears running down your face. Few minutes later, you had fallen asleep,still cold,but wet and afraid of what will happen to you.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Pennywise's POV** _

 

  "Oho! What a delight! Georgie's boat! maybe I should 'Give it back'" I watched as Little Georgie came up to the sewer and looked in for his boat.  _"Bill's gonna kill me...."_ 'oh Georgie, bill won't kill you, but I know what will' I giggled quietly to my humor and jumped up, to look at his fleshy little face. "Hiya Georgie..." He didn't reply "what a nice boat.... you look like a nice little boy, do you have any friends?" 

 _"_ _yeah but my brothers my bestest"_  

"where's he?"

_"he's sick, in bed"_

"I bet I could cheer him up" I gave him my best smile, then he asked a question. He told me he had to go so I brought up his boat again 

"W-Without your boat?..."

He hesitated for a second to grab his boat then he reached in, I pulled it back so he had to reach farther. 'that's it, go on, take i-t....' then there goes his arm, All Mine! but his fear is the best part,I watched as he tried to crawl away 'Oh no ya' don't' I pulled him by his leg into the sewers with me. his screams filling the sewers, then with one bite, it was quiet. 

As I finished my first meal, smelt the fear of another child, but it wasn't by me, it was from something else.A child found its way here, scared of something, someone. I went towards the fear and found a little girl in my sleep space, asleep, but I could still sense her fear. I would have eaten her but, she looked homeless, not like Georgie, she was alone. Her (H/L) (H/C) covered her face, and she was hugging her knees. I saw her wake up, her (E/c) eyes red from crying, I think it was. Before she looked at me I hid, knowing I was covered in blood from my first meal, I heard her move more into the corner she was in. "poor little girl..." I said so she couldn't hear me, with that, I was off, nowhere to be seen by her. till the next day comes and I'm not covered in blood, I don't want her scared any worse, I will come back.


	2. Too weak to speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Pennywise left you where you were 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now.....

You haven't eaten in days, you felt hungry.

 

Starved.

 

You really didn't care what it was you were to eat, but you needed something.

 

You tried to stand, almost failing, you were leaned up against the wall you were curled up next to. 

 

Then you heard kids in the sewers,  _"That's gray water..."_

_"gray water?..."_

_"i-it's basically piss and shit, so I'm just telling you-...w-what are you doing?"_

_"It doesn't smell like Ca-Ca to me senior"_

_"haven't you heard of a Staph infection?"_

 

Then they started talking about one of the missing kids, and then one you haven't seen, Georgie was his name. 

 

_".....what if he isn't gone?"_

_"what if none of them are?"_

 

 

That voice you heard, you remembered it like a song stuck inside someone's head. 

It was Bill, you've seen him once or twice walking around the town with his other friends, he'd ask if you were okay as well and give you food, but five years after he just stopped.

 

Then it was quiet, until your stomach was begging you to eat.

 

You made your way to the opposite direction the voices came from.

 

you couldn't take another step,due to how weak you were, so you fell to your knees, holding your stomach,shaking and unable to get back up. then you heard bells above you. you looked up to see a clown looking down at you, he looked worried about you and he held his hand out for you to take it.

 

**"Hello little girl... where did you come from?"**

 

you pointed at the hole in the wall,weakly, hoping he would understand you.

 

**"Are you lost? where are your parents?"**

 

You felt your eyes sting as tears flooded them, you shook your head, still hoping that he would understand you, you opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. you were dehydrated, hungry, and trapped in a sewer.

 

_**Pennywise's POV** _

__

 She wasn't talking.  

 

And when I found her, she looked like she had tried to get somewhere,not in the same place.

 

 "Are you okay,little girl?... Why are you crying?"

 

She just covered her face and there was no sound to her crying, only tears.

 

"You can't speak, can you?" she looked at me, her (e/c) eyes staring right into mine,then she shook her head as if she were telling me she can't.

 

I knelt down to her height,and moved her hair away from her face. "did your parents leave you? alone?here in derry?" she nodded, her teary eyes soon to burst again. She was shaking, I could see it,and feel it. Picking her up, I took her up into the house on Neibolt Street, through the well that was in the basement. I set her down in the chair that was in the front of the house, looking at the clothing that she was wearing. she looked awful... "do you have a name?" She nodded. she looked like she was gonna fall asleep in the chair. "Hey... little girl don't fall asleep... do you know your name?" she nodded again, then turned around, showing the small little tag on her shirt,her name was (Y/N) "(y/n)... Well I'm pennywise! the Dancing clown" She held her stomach, as if she were in pain. "(y/n)? you okay?" She shook her head this time, my eyes turning to an amber color, I headed out to fetch something for her to eat, turning to my favorited human form, bill gray was the name for him, then out to town I went......

 

 (Minor edits made, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you lovelies doing? was it good? tell me in the comments, love you adorable people! buh bye! :D


	3. Food

You sat there, half asleep, hungry and in pain. 

 

You heard The clown come back, he had food, you could smell it. 

 

he came in and sat it right in front of you. 

 

_**Pennywise's POV** _

 

She looked at me, seeing I had,which was human food, in hand and I set it in front of her.

 

"go ahead, eat." her eyes filled with hunger surprised me. 'How can such a small human be so hungry? And so weak... she's like bone, barely any flesh on her... that's what it looks like.' I watched as she almost immediately devoured the meal she had in front of her. It was quiet scary to see her eat like that. She was fragile looking. When she finished, there was a sound of children outside the house. 

 

 

(so this is short, mainly because my mind is empty and my christmas was horrible. sorry, more will be updated soon though so be ready for that)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pennywise's POV** _

those losers are back.

to try and destroy me.

(Y/N) Looked at me..curious on why they were here. 

 

"Come here" I held my hand out for her to take it and lead her back to the well and hid her where she was before, in my sleep space.

"Don't leave here, okay?" She nodded and curled up,still looking at me.

 

_"Bill... bill look, it says I'm missing...BILL IT SAYS I'M FUCKIN MISSING!" 'twerp one'_

_"C-Calm down! i-i-it's not real, you're s-still here right?!"_ _'stuttering twerp two'_

 _'oh his fear, his tasty fear, it's still lingering...'_ I heard three of those disgusting little twerps come inside, so I decided to give them a little fright while they were here.

 

* * *

He left you alone in the hole in the wall you were in before he found you.

 

still weak,but not as weak, you moved over to the other side, your hand sliding past a pocket knife with someones name on it."henry" you said, your voice still gone but you can slightly hear it now. you picked it up and opened it, messing with it as Penny was doing whatever he was doing, then like a bee sting you felt pain in your finger. you accidentally cut it with the knife, and it started bleeding.

 

"owie..."

you stuck your finger in your mouth to stop the bleeding,a metallic taste left in your mouth after,but it continued to bleed. 

 

Moments after being alone Penny came back, the same way he was before he left you. he looked at the dry blood on your hand.

**"What happened?"**

Your tried your best to talk so he can hear you. "I-I accidentally cut my finger..." but he still didn't hear you.so you showed him the knife you had and he took it from you and looked at it, your blood stained on it.

**"Did you cut yourself?"**

you nodded. he took you back into the house. he carefully cleaned the blood off your hand, it had stopped bleeding, but he didn't want the open wound to get infected knowing that could do something bad to you, and he covered it with a piece of cloth from his suit.

 

 

(Another short chapter, I'm getting sick, I'm sorry)


	5. new house, adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try my best to make these chapter abit longer. my mind won't cooperate with my sickness so I'm gonna try my best :D Thank you for reading this also, I really appreciate it.

It has been days since Penny actually gave you any attention.

 

you had been alone, the only time he would be with you is when he brought you food or water.

 

until today, he came back but he wasn't a clown, he was a man....(And hot as hell, but you have no clue to what the hell that is in the story so carry on :D)

 

**"(Y/N) we have to go, somewhere safer so you can be healthy and not risk falling through any floors"**

 

You have been in some situations where, going upstairs was a totally bad Idea.your voice had gotten better since he helped you out, so you can communicate with him. "okay.." You didn't like being outside since you went through what you did before Penny found you, so going outside of the house would have been a problem for you to fix. it was dark so no one could see you two walking out. it took a while to get to the location penny was bringing you to, so you were tired once you got there.

 

 **"Don't fall asleep yet, there's you aren't inside ye _t (y/n)......Wake up little girl, just a little more steps then you can have your own bed, no more sleeping on the floor..."_** Everything around you was faded into darkness, You were asleep.

 

_**Pennywise's POV** _

 

And, she was asleep.

 

Jesus, I thought kids would usually be awake at this time.

 

I ended up carrying her the rest of the way, her fragile little body, still light as ever, be she was no longer weak. walking into the new house that I purchased as a 'normal human' would, I headed into the room I,Pennywise the dancing clown, decorated myself for her and put her down on the bed that was there for her. Walking out and turning the lights out, I looked back seeing her torn up clothes so being the nice clown I am to her, I put clothes abit bigger for her in the room. , I was gonna take her somewhere tomorrow, and keep her. As much as I hate children, I learned to care about this one child, it was confusing on how I was supposed to take care of her properly. But I managed and she's doing fine... I hope.

* * *

as the sun rose, I was still walking around waiting for (Y/N) to awaken from her slumber. I hear a familiar yawn, her yawn, a very  small cat like sound would come from her everytime she would wake up. I found it adorable, and smiled everytime. 

 

"(Y/N), little girl, come downstairs, I have something down here for you to eat, then we have to go somewhere" hearing slow footsteps, I watched as she came down here, still in her clothes from when I first found her. "How did you sleep little one?"   she rubbed her eyes, and looked up at me and smiled. "I take that as, you feel better" I smiled back at her.

 

After she was done eating, I took her back upstairs,bathed her, which ended up being her just sitting down in the bath, drifting off to sleep due to the warm water on her skin 'Cute, but not what I need to deal with right now', then after that I helped her into the little dress I had for her. 

_"Penny?"_

I looked at her with a smile "Yes, (Y/N)?"

_"Thank you, for being nice to me and taking care of me"_

(y/n) Wrapped her small little arms around me, she hugged me. " You're welcome"  I smiled 'first child to not fear me, it's disappointing but... I like it' After brushing her hair out, I looked at her. she was adorable. 

 

 

 

 

(There's gonna be a second part to this, I'm on limited time to write these chapters I'll update soon though! Also I'm getting a little better, have a nice day lovelies! Hope you like this chapter, I have to go, buh-bye!!)


	6. Previous chapter (pt 2)

_**Pennywise's POV**_

 

It took awhile for us to reach for our destination, but we made it there, then there were papers to be filled out. 'The fuck is this for... language pennywise, watch it...' (Y/n) had no Clue about what I was doing, and like always, she was asleep, on two chairs. 

* * *

 Papers were filed out and taking care of her has gotten more complicated than it is now. As the 'parent' of (y/n) I have promised to take good care of her... school is a thing as well. she needs an education, soon.

 

 

 

(this chapter is really short because, my brain has given up on me. I'm so sorry for these short chapters but next one will be here soon, maybe tomorrow, maybe somewhere today. Plus my thumb has lost all feeling in it from typing and doing stuff. once again i'm sorry, I hope you guys have a lovely day,evening,afternoon,night I dunno, but you make the best of the rest of this year,happy new year ! bye bye! :D)

 


	7. She's Sad, She won't let me help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {[Warning: This chapter involves very triggering and disturbing Details. If you do not like this, please don't read this chapter, I'm sorry.]} Schools a bitch, and you hate it, but smile through it anyway...

Waking up now is something you don't wanna do.

 

Penny put you in school three years after he took you to that boring place, watching him write on paper.

 

You've been made fun of alot. And when the teacher wasn't looking you would hurt yourself, making sure no one saw afterward...not like they would care anyway. Everyday penny would come and get you after school and then you would walk home. But something told you, you shouldn't tell him what was going on, you didn't want to make him worry.

_**Pennywise's POV** _

 

Oh, something was up with her, I could smell the fear on her, it wasn't pleasant either. it's always been there since the first day I sent her to school,she came home,afraid of telling me something.

"(y/n), are you okay?"

she just looked at me. Fear still surrounding her, there was also a small hint of blood in that.

"You seem like something bothering you. I wanna help you" 

 _"I'm okay,penny...I don't need help..."_ was all she said, but that was a lie, we both knew it. She didn't know that I could see the blood stained on the sleeves of her shirt, or smell it around her. 'Those were no accident, she can't hide it from me, she's been messed with in school.... Oho! it's been a while since I've actually feasted off human flesh, now is the chance, when she's asleep is when I'll do it' Was all I thought.

we made it home few moments after her denying that something was bothering her. standing out her room, I heard her silent sobs, I smelt the blood more, she was hurting herself on purpose, I couldn't help but go in and stop her, even though she lied to me. 'Safety scissors my ass' I took them away and threw them somewhere else, never to be seen again in the room.

"don't do that, ever again"

I knew now, that I couldn't let her leave my sight, with anything she could hurt herself with.she covered her face, her white blouse now stained with red. but she still didn't let me help her. 'maybe school was a bad Idea after all, it's hurting my little human, and so are those stupid, numb-brained, Little brats! she can't go back, not till something is done and this stops'.

that night, I stayed with her, even when she was asleep, I didn't leave. and I didn't need my hibernation that much, so being in my human form, I slept like human, and ate human food, which was till today, fear was on my menu throughout the day, that's all I ate. (Y/n) wasn't at school, she was with me, when I wasn't hunting. I would look at her scars daily to see if they healed, which they didn't. 

 

 

 

 

(Beep beep, (Y/n) haha! I hope you're not mad at me for making this so....eugh.... I've been stalling to write this because what's been going on the beginning of this year even though 2018, just frickin started. anyway, I gotta sleeps so... bye-bye! )


	8. Henry bowers = pain,depression,and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry bowers comes and makes your life hell.....(No death comes to the reader!!!)

Penny would always be with you.

 

outside, and in the house.

And when he wasn't watching you, he was out, doing god knows what but forbids you from knowing. so you would wait till he gets back, but today was different. he didn't. and the next day he was gone as well, third day, you thought it would be penny but it wasn't,it was someone else.Henry bowers. Cops only son, he would always pick on kids he didn't know or see by themselves, and today was his day to spot you,waiting for Pen. 

"Who you waiting for little girl? Your Daddy? He's probably gone like mommy... boo hoo"

That made you jump and back up to the door.Bumping into someone else, you looked back to see a black haired boy, tall and he was wearing a tom and jerry shirt. 

"Patrick, grab her, I don't need her running like that little nigger with his loser friends"

Him grabbing you sent you back to that day you were almost kidnapped. "No! Let me go! Stop!" You struggled until you felt a hand pull at your hair, and you let out a small yelp. 

"Listen here you little shit! I'm not gonna have you getting me in trouble because you can't keep your mouth shut, Now shut it or You won't be able to use that high pitched voice of yours ever again, understand me?"

you couldn't do anything but cry, penny wasn't here to help you, when you really wanted help.

then he hit you, "I need a fucking answer little girl! Answer me!" Your cheek turned a bright red, and it stung. "L-leave me a-alone..."  _"She don't wanna listen Henry, maybe you should teach her a lesson"_ Only thing that ran through you was fear...fear and pain.Henry put his hands up to your face, but before he could do anything, You kicked patrick in the knee, then bit henry's thumb hard enough to draw blood. "You little Bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" You ran as fast as you could,which was pretty fast since Henry and his friend couldn't catch up to you and you ended back running back to the place where all your sorrows began. then in the corner of your eye you saw pennywise, standing there. 

 **"Stand behind me (Y/N) and don't open your eyes"** you did so, but you covered your ears as well, you didn't wanna hear henry's voice anymore. 

 

_**Pennywise's POV** _

"Hello there... Henry and his friend patrick. I'm Pennywise! the Dancing clown!, it seems you two have been hurting innocent people... why?" 

The mixed scent of fear,blood,pain,and Anger is all I could smell. It was everywhere, (Y/N) was emitting most of the fear and pain.

'Henry bowers. Afraid of his own ol' man... Patrick on the other hand, I could take care of him, no problem.' I made him think we were in the sewers, but he was alone, well... not really.

 

"̴̢̛̛̗̳̜̣̖̪̟͋͂̅̉̊͋̔Ẏ̶̨̖̞͍̼̠̘̬̼̅̈́̇̊̑͛̓ơ̪͖̪̟̦̙̣̩͗̈́̔͞ŭ̖̖̟̼̹̃̀͌̔̂͢ f̶̛̗̬̼̯̳̥͗̇͊̾̒̃o̸̧̧̙̻̜͎͗̋̈́̔̐̈́͌͊u̸͍̫̮̭̤͓̩͒̀͆̌̈́̕n̡̙̲̬̎̑̓̍̒͛̎͟͟͠͠d̸̛̝͈̻̗̮̿͗̆͊̎̕ ủ̵͓̼̞̻̲͕̺̝̘̫̃̎͒̌̉́͘͡ş̶̮̹̳̱̔̒̃̉̋̒̚,̷̛̻͙̩̥́͆̓̎͊͗͟P̷̧͍͎̮̙̙̰̂̽̃͟͞ͅả̵͇̺̫̞͖̳̺̆̒͒̀̓͒ţ̴̤̬͖̺̈́̐̊̎̍̓͠r̡͇̼̬̞̭̋̐́̅̕͞ͅi̬̙̪͖̯̙̩̔̐̐͂̔̈̎͘͘͡c̢̮͎͍̠̣̗͌̃̂̽͂́̈͞k̢̞̟͙͖̗͚̺͚̦͂̓͆͐͋̃͊̃͛.̴͇̟̹͓̼̄̆̅̂̒̿.̴̡̼̪̩̮͍̱̩͗̀̔͂͛̇.͙̦̖͚͚̍̒̔̓̅̿̍̚"̡̲̦͈̗̂̎̈̈́̊̏͠͠

 

I watched as he ran himself into a dead end haha! Then, my balloon found him...."Pop! hahah! want a nice game of chase the bully! aw, but I'm sad now that it has to end...oh well." Dead, and still, no one knows, they won't believe.

 

 

 

 

 

(End of chapter!!!! How was THAT! :D I was up all night writing this cuz I started it late, sorry about that, but I have to set a schedule for updating, what day's would you like me to post? I can't do it everyday with what's going on in my house.  anyway,dats it hope you lovelies liked this and I'll see YOU!..in the next chapter, Bye-Bye! :D)


	9. First time being afraid...not a good feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all pennywise's pov :D

This foreign feeling inside me...I won't speak what it is, I don't like it... it's better when it's not me.

I've felt it every since that day (Y/N) was being chased by those bullies. 

the bruise on her cheek faded, and she never left my side, she was afraid it was gonna happen again. Afraid that mullot-wearing twerp was gonna get her for running away. But I won't let it happen, ever.

 

Back in my human form,I watched as she was slowly drifting off to sleep, trying to keep herself awake. "Little (Y/n)... are you tired?" She lazily nodded and rubbed her eye trying to possibly wipe the sleepiness away, but failing, which is adorable. "Come on, let's get you to bed before you fall asleep on me, and I have to carry you up to bed"I booped her nose, getting a small smile out of her tired state. She giggled at me and waited for me to follow her upstairs. As we were going up to her room, that feeling I have was still there, trying to break me.

 

 

 

 

(Short, I know, I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere and i wanna write another story but updating this is what I keep doing because I want you to be happy and enjoy reading this, I have to go now, see you in the next chapter... bye..)

 


	10. Not a Chapter, but a note and hints on what the next chapter is about.... I think I dunno

So.... I just recently had someone break into my house, and I'm paranoid as all hell 'cause after that happened, someone called my older sister about me.. and No one in my family knows these people because we just moved to where we are three months ago, but thing is, I dunno If I'm going to be able to update for a while, I just don't feel safe right now, I'll post a note when I feel more safe.

also next chapter is gonna be about the losers club.

 

 thank you for reading and (Maybe) understanding where I'm at right now. I will update after this is passed by and the people who are 'Stalking' and who broke into my house are either taken to jail or gone.

 

That's all I have to say, and I'll see you all when I get back.... Bye-bye.


	11. Another note :3

things are getting better, I'm going to update tomorrow probably, I still have to plan out the chapter XD but I just wanted to let you guys know! I'll see you in the next chapter! buh-bye! :D


	12. L O S E R S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about bill and when he found you...till he finds out about pennywise and you. he assumes you are just like pennywise....

**_Bill's POV_ **

_He thrust his fist against the post_

* * *

5 years ago, I met a little girl..

I never knew her name, but I always helped her.

"H-hi. I'm B-Bill.." She was just in a alley, she looked like she had been beaten and starved.  She backed away from me and tried to keep me away from her."N-no,no, i-i-its okay, I w-w-won't hurt you!"she looked around the age of two, when I first talked to her.I would have taken her home with me but... now that Georgie.... is missing..... I don't think that would have been a good Idea. I would bring her food everyday since I saw her before he went missing. I don't know what happened, but I just stopped, I should have been looking for my brother.

My mom and dad never wanted me to talk about Georgie around them because they think h-he's dead. but I know he's not.. he's just missing.

Me,Eddie, Richie, and Stanley were walking out of school, when Henry Bowers.... came and started trouble like he always does. 

"y-y-...you s-suck bowers!" ("shut up Bill") Henry turned to me and threatened me. 

"you...s-s-s-s-s-say somethin' b-b-b-b-billy? you had a free ride this year because of your brother. Rides over. for you and your little faggot friends." I knew his dad was behind us with betty ribsons mother. He licked his hand and wiped it on my face, I was disgusted, but angry.then he left. 

                                                                            ************************* 

"H-he thrust his f-fists against the p-p...p-p-p- shit! p-post..." I was hoping to see that little girl again when I was walking home,but she went missing, like all other kids. when I got home, I saw my dad doing woodwork. "Do you need any help?-" "Bill..." things didn't go so well after that. a couple days after that, me and my friends with two new ones found out what is killing off these kids and making everyone forget. It was 'IT'. every 27 years it would come and feast off of the flesh of children. IT feeds off the fear they show. We witnessed it on our own and together as a group. but the second time we witnessed it, IT looked like it was worried about someone. and it didn't want anyone to get to what or whoever he is hiding. I continued to go back, and beverly was taken.... everyone else was e-either mad at me, or they were afraid. I regretted to go back. I saw Georgie....and the little girl.

"I wanna go home billy.. take me home" His arm was missing... the little girl looked fine, but she was starved. I knew it wasn't real, none of it was. and... and Beverly was still floating, I needed them, my friends that's the only way we can get rid of this thing and save the lives of other kids, and when it comes back, we have to do it again. 

A few weeks after that, I saw something I thought I would never see after the battle with the clown. He had the little girl I saw years ago, and she was still alive. I didn't know what to believe, was she human? was she just like that Thing?! "s-shes alive?"

I watched as she came out of view, then I watched it. Back to Georgie and he was looking at me...

* * *

 

_but still insist he sees the ghost._

_{I'm sorry this is late, I am going through major writers block and I was stalling because I don't know what to do, also the next part will be about the reader_ _}_

 

 


	13. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again.

I am going through somethings right now, and I will not be able to post like usual. I got introuble a few days ago and now my mom has my phone and I have lost all trust in her so I am now not gonna get to do anything without her breathing down my neck all my life. I'm sorry, again. I really wanna post because That's all I can do without getting in trouble. but where I am right now in my life, Things aren't going to be the same anymore. that's it for now, I'll try and update when I can, but that's gonna take awhile. Sorry.


	14. Guess whos back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

Hey! Im back after being gone for so long. I lost my phone, my computer broke and my mom is still breathing down my neck like im a fricken prisioner and shes a cop but,eh, who cares?


	15. Georgie?!

Bill backed up abit, frozen and swallowed hard. His heart started to speed up and he watched as his little brother stood there, like a statue... breaking eye contact."g-georgie..." Eddie called his name and scared him. "What are you looking at?" "Th-that h-house --" he pointed at it and saw it wasn't there"bill are you okay" 


	16. In hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise tries to hide you from the losers club and the cops looking for a missing child, the cops need bill grays identity but finds none.

**bang! Bang! Bang!** someone knocked on the door. Pennywise looked out the peep hole and tapped on your shoulder to tell you to go into the basement and not come out. You tried to ask why but pennywise put a finger up to his mouth and shooed you away. Once you were gone pennywise turned into a old lady and answered the door. "Why. Hello Mr. Bowers... What brings you here?" He pulled out a picture of you and showed the old lady. " have you seen this girl? " Pennywise eyes turned a mixture of yellow, red and blue then he shook his head. " No sir, not at all? Wh-" he pulled out another picture. One of Georgie ." And this Kid have you seen him?" His eyes turned to yellow and he swallowed to show that he was scared. " Why are you asking me this? This is harassment and I don't think its part of your job to -" the officer sighed and spoke." Ma'am. I'm gonna need to look around. Does anyone else live here?" He headed towards your room  to find it empty with only a few boxes of old things. Then he walked out."no, just me" then he walked around the house trying to look for you and Georgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part soon


	17. in hiding pt:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'mma just say.... oof, penny made a mistake

**pennywise's pov**

I followed the officer around my house hoping he wouldnt find her. untill he put his hand on the basement door and opened it."d-dont go in there!" he stopped and looked at me. "why?" i studdered "u-um....b-because-- Listen ma'am, i'm gonna need you to let me do my job." he went into the basement  and started looking around. i didnt hestitate to turn back into my clown form and go down there too. he started to talk to her and told her that she had to leave.'no she doesn't...but you do' I looked at her, she looked at me and so did bowers. "told you not to come down here. now you'll die and float with the rest." i paid no mind to (y/n) and went to jump at bowers, but he shot me and i looked at him, his fear to kill the one he loved again showed in my mind and i turned into that fear. immediately, he dropped the gun and he froze in shock.  he ran up to what he thought was his girl and cried like a baby. "I'm sorry" as he repeated that same thing over and over. till i took a chunk out of him and then he was motionless. i looked at (y/n) again and saw her covering her mouth, in fear. "i'm sorry you had to see that. but we have to leave here, now." She backed up and shook her head. before i could stop her, she pushed some thing back on accident and before i could go over to her...

 

***CRASH***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry, its crappy,i promised you nothing would happen to the reader,(i think i didnt) and nothing will. just wait


	18. pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: pennywise has scared the living hell out of (y/n) and something has fallen on.....
> 
>  
> 
> now....

(y/n) stood there shocked, like she saw a ghost. There in front of her was Pennywise, unconscious and covered with heavy boxes and she couldn't move them. "p-pennywise?" though she was terrified of what happened, she still wanted him to be okay. he was there for her. She tried her best to push the boxes off of him, and she did. she tried to shake him awake. "pennywise, wake up... please..." Still no movement from him. she started to tear up. she lies down next to where he is and wipes away the tears running down her cheeks. she stayed there till he woke up. not bothering to eat. or sleep till he comes back to her. three days after she was pale, she had hardly seen bags under her eyes, and penny moved. his eyes as blue as the sky. (y/n) looked at him, abit scared still, but happy. He sat up and saw the way she looked and got worried. she didn't care though. she hugged him. "I though you were gonna leave me." Pennywise was shocked, seeming as she was scared of him a few moments ago before. "how long were you sitting there? did you eat? sleep?Anything?" Pennywise sounded like a worried human parent.

**Pennywise's pov**

She shook her head at me. she hasnt slept or eaten. "how long?" she told me three days. all that time she's been here, and I've been looking at martinuin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make a second part


	19. Strange things are happening... losers are confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise hasnt hunted any kids, whats going on?

**Losers POV**

_**Bills part of** _ **veiw**

We were going to the quarry, quietly as if, finally everything is normal. untill i spoke up. 

"G-guys, don't you t-think that things are weird n-n-now? I-I mean, K-kids haven't went missing in a while." 

 Richie and everyone else stopped. "maybe Pennywise, or that 'Thing' thought, 'I should stop eating kids, and start clowning around elsewhere'"  nobody laughed.

"Richie, that seriously wont happen, he wouldn't eat anything else, plus he's been here longer than the shit in the sewers.But bill is right, no new missing posters are up. maybe he just decided to start his long rest now-" Ben interrupted and spoke "But its too early...." We all looked at each other then back at ben, beverly walked up to us, then we looked at her. 

"what?"

"We have to check the sewers again..."  


	20. Clean, eat and sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pennywise has to clean up the basement, then help his little human, he then hears a hum and wonders whats happening to his favorite human....or if she is human still.

**Pennywise's POV**

(Y/N)'s eyes went over to the body of bowers and commented on the smell and it, itself. "It smells bad... and it scary to see... knowing its here makes me feel uncomfortable..." she then looked back at me and blinks tiredly.

"you wanna see me make it disappear? in a non-scary way?" I asked her, slowly going back to my human form. she starred at me when i went back to Bill gray and nodded slowly. I stood up and put her on my back. my piupils turned yellow and red, making it look orange and they started glowing. then out of no where the blood on the floor around Sheriff bowers started to slowly disappear and his body vanished, never to be seen again. then I looked at her and she looked at me.  "Still scary?" Her eyes driffed away and she answered me. "Weeeelllll......" she got quiet and looked back at me with a small smile. I chuckled and heard her laugh. " I guess not. we are going to get you somethin' to eat, okay?" She nodded then we headed out of the basement to get her something to eat. Martinuin appeared in my head.

_you are not human. yet, you continue to take care of this one. you are a destroyer of all I create. I am confused._

His confusion made me laugh a little, as I put (y/n) down. 

'Your confusion is none of my concern, what i really want to know is, what you are doing in my head, I didn't talk to you when I had to stare at your stupid face for three days, so i dont want to talk to you now.' he got quiet and then I proceeded to make my little (y/n) a meal so she could sleep.  I heard a silent hum coming from behind me and I turned to see her slightly sleeping at the table. I walked over to her and the hum got abit louder, I ignored it and gently tapped on her shoulder to wake her up, setting a plate in front of her. after she ate I took her to her room, that is back to the way it was before bowers came and put her to bed. 

The humming soon turned to slow heart beat and I wondered if she was still human or, did those three days, change her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff-hanger! what do you think is happening to her? 
> 
>  
> 
> (Hey! I'm gonna post every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. maybe even Sunday and Saturday,If I'm in the mood)


	21. note..

I'm sorry i didn't update the story on friday. i probably wont stick to that... I also have alot of things on my mind that i cant handle... I feel like the bad things that i did two days ago are going to push me far to close to the edge... my mind is being scrambled by the images of what happened. I might post tomorrow, maybe not. I dont know


	22. Glowing Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days Penny notices something about not only the humming, but your eyes too

Its been weeks of hearing the humming from (y/n). And Lately she's been eating less and rejecting the food I give her. "Little (Y/n), why aren't you eating?" She threw a fit. "I DON'T WANT IT!" 'okay, Now who-so-ever is up there watching this child and I knows that I did not raise my voice.' I thought to myself. she pushed the plate of food off the table and her eyes started to glow red, in anger. "calm down (y/n)... what do you want then?"  

her eyes then went back to their original eye color and she stared blankly at me. There was a smell of fear nearby. I could smell it. I noticed she could too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short... i know... sorry. my mind is flooded with bad things. I want help. but I can't tell anyone what happened.


	23. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious note

I'm sorry that I haven't been Updating

I've been thinking About this story... I know you guys want me to update, And I'm trying. All this time i've been thinking, I've been going through: Pain. Depression. Schoolwork. Days of Tears and trying not to make this story more depressing than it already is. I've been debating if I should keep this story up.... Or deleting my account altogether.

Not only that, but recently (today if you'll be reading this the day I update) my mom and my aunt took me to the doctors to get my ADHD medicine... and They know I have a fear of needles. They took me to get my blood taken. So as I'm writing this, I'm shaking like crazy. my arm is sore. My other arm is also sore and feels like my sister (yes, my sister) punched me to the point were my my arm will bruise. she didn't though. . .

 

If I do choose to keep this story up, Promise that you guys will be ok with me being late posting the next chapters. I dont want any pressure doing this.


	24. The truth, and the losers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise takes (y/n) to the sewers to keep her safe. She is unable to eat human food so Pennywise tries to get her to eat what he eats. losers come to try and find Pennywise in (Y/n)'s dream and in real life..... but will they find him?

Pennywise's pov

(y/n) looked at me in confusion as I took her back to the sewers. "you may not like it here, but, This is where we will be when you start to smell that smell okay?" she tilted her head in confusion and spoke."Why do we have to stay here... what was that smell?" I made it appear as if we were still home and took her to the pile of childrens toys that surrounded the one place I could really hide her if the Losers choose to come search for me.  "That smell is something i feasted on for years... And you never were able to smell it ever untill today.... correct?" She nodded. 

"(Y/n)... I'm going to tell you something... You will be scared... but you need to trust me. You....aren't human anymore." No fear but, more confusion was thrown in my direction. I let out a sigh and motioned for her to put her hands over her ears and stay quiet. 

_"can you hear me little button?"_

Her expression went from confused to fearful immediately. I didn't speak but I thought towards her mind.

_"listen to your heart and tell me what you hear... through your thoughts."_

I knew she heard the humming once I told her to listen to her heart. That was her heart beat.

_"I-I hear humming...Pennywise,What's going on..."_

_"you are changing.... meaning you will have to do something you wouldn't like to do... You have to cooperate with me when I take you to do it.... If you don't you will starve."_

"S-starve?" she spoke aloud. I nodded and saw as she started to shake."But I won't make you go today... we will wait till you are ready, okay" She nodded and her stomach grew upset on her not eating and growled at her. I knew she wouldn't eat human food anymore so, I made one small limb from my stash of left-overs appear in hand, and told her to eat. She didn't want to, I could tell in her eyes, but she did so with frown. Her eyes changed color and she Immediately took a bite.  Her teeth sharpened and she devoured the limb. 

"You full now?"

She didn't answer and she her eyes immediately looked up at me and well up with tears. Still being slightly human I could tell that she could feel the fear that child felt and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. she was crying, because she felt sorry for that child. "I'm sorry... " with that I took her in hiding and let her sleep.

 

 

**Losers POV**

"Bill, you didn't tell me why we are back here... and isn't it a good thing that he isn't killing anyone else!?" Beverly whisper yelled at me. I ignore and continued walking through the tunnel with them following me. Ben tried to explain it to her. "So, you think he's hiding in the sewers trying to find a way to get all kids in derry.... To feast then hibernate?"

"p-pretty much."

**(Y/n)'s Dream Pov....**

You were hiding behind pennywise as Bill and the rest of his friends hurt him. You couldn't move from behind him.

 _"F-F-First you act like you are homeless to make me feel bad, then I-I find you....I find you hiding with The thing that killed my little brother.... And you are just Like IT! You probably helped him Kill him! All These Years I thought that my brother was alive after his death, A-and... I thought you were dead too! YOU ARE A LIE! A MURDERER! YOU AND THIS....T-THIS THING!"_ He attacked pennywise, leaving him knocked out... possibly dead on the sewer floor.  _ **"you'll die with him... I just wanted my brother back."**_ Bill pushed me down a hole.

**Your POV.**

You shot up out your sleep only to be comforted by pennywise. 

"shhh... Its okay, calm down.... it was just a dream... nothing is gonna hurt either of us..." 

He tried to calm you down from crying again, but what happened felt too real. You felt as if you really were falling. 

"Pennywise... I-I don't wanna die..." He pulled you closer to him and Brought you to his lap as you father used to when he was still with you here in derry. "you won't... I wont let it happen." it was silent after a while, then you heard children in the sewers. Bill... He was talking to his friends. then it got quiet again.

  ** _"what the fuck? IT got an_** _upgra_ _de_ ** _on the sewers... Looks like he might be able to bring your mom home Eddie!"_**

**_"shut up Richie."_ **

**_"what happened to the 'leaning-tower-of-IT-HIDEOUT'? "_ **

Pennywise held on to you tighter as if he were about to lose you. 

 _"Stay quiet, they can't see where we are, (y/n), But they can still hear us."_  

His eyes were mixed with fear and anger hearing Bill and his Friends. his eyes weren't one of the normal colors they usually were... this time they were a dark blue. 

**_"Bill, look over here in this room.... it looks like a childs room..."_ **

**_"wow, richie, he got a girl before you did. ha!"_ **

**_"W-whats in the room"_ **

It was silent for a while again. then she spoke.

**_"Little girls clothing... not torn up but new. and theres a picture of her and a man. a very tall man. but his eyes are red...."_ **

**_"let me see the picture..."_ **

****More silence.

_**"Thats her.... the little girl that was homeless... the girl I told you all about, that went missing...."** _

**_"Do you think that man is IT? I mean aside from his eyes he looks normal...."_ **

**_"W-we'll come back in t-two days... We need to find that girl, and--"_ **

**_"Bill she might be dead."_ **

**_".......  Richie, If she were dead this picture wouldn't be here!... We come back in two days!"_ **

There was more silence then there was footsteps leaving.  

"P-pennywise..."

He let go of you a bit so he wasn't crushing you. "They want to take you from me. they won't." he was almost shouting so you hugged him to calm him down. 


	25. First shift pt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise left again to get fresh food for the reader and Reader shifts into a smaller version of pennywise because she missed him.

All night since Bill and his friends left you have been hugging pennywise, trying your best to keep him from sneaking away to harm any of them. usually whimpering when you feel him try and lay you by yourself and walk away. You then grew hungry and your stomach interrupted the silence that was surrounding you and pennywise. He looked at you. "you are hungry (y/n), Let me go find you food...." you agreed and sat up letting him walk away. he turned to you. "if you hear anything, stay quiet... I don't want any harm to come to you, so you stay in here and don't come out." Then he left. You were normally sleeping all the time, but being alone scared you too much, so you were awake thinking about your surrounding and listening quietly to the sounds around you. Pennywise was gone for to long and you were starting to worry. you felt weird and your body ached, you felt that laying down would help but it made it worse. your head was burning, and your eyes felt as if you had let them roll back into your head. You wanted to cry, but no sound came out. instead you closed your eyes and stuck your hands in your hair in frustration, and pain. you let out a small whimper. You wished pennywise was here with you and you began to toss and turn.

You didn't know you passed out from the pain till you heard pennywise say your name. 

"(Y/n)?" 

You opened your eyes and met a surprised Pennywise infront of you.

"are you okay--" 

Your eyes widened when you smelled that Pennywise brought you something to eat. You Immediately jumped up and grabbed it from his hand and sunk your teeth into the bloody limb. 

"s-slow down (Y/n)!...when did you shift?"

 While eating, you let out a hum of confusion and looked at him. 

"You look like me. Look" he pointed at the Slightly dusty mirror behind you and motioned for you to look. You dropped the limb and your mouth dropped in slight fear and shock. 

You looked like him... but you were in a skirt and you had pig tails, and your eyes were (f/c). your skin was white as paper.

you wiped the blood from your mouth and looked at the now known Leg you were munching on. There were inhuman bite marks where you bit at it.


	26. Lil' update on things going on

sorry I havent really posted anything, things just have been going on. my little brother got threatened by someone when was walking home from school recently and no body would help him so he's highly effected by what happened and my life is just filled with Stress,anxiety, Depression, School, And my family thinking that they all make me uncomfortable just because I told my cousin that she makes me uncomfortable.So thats it besides I might start updating again on this story and anything else


End file.
